


This Is Our Year

by abandoningship



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen hate New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Year

**Author's Note:**

> This basically wrote itself in a conversation with skatertobin on Tumblr so why not?

It was 11:55 on New Years Eve and Christen felt more alone now than Valentine’s Day. She’s always dreamed about the New Years kiss she’ll never get. This year, the party was at the Press household and Christen felt like an outcast in her own home. All of the adults were paired up and watching the tv show the celebrations that had previously happened around the world and on the East Coast. Every couple stared at each other lovingly and Press sighed as she made her way to the balcony. Another New Years, another night alone. As the middle Press daughter made her way outside, she realized she wasn’t alone. Her cousin Molly was sleeping on the bench swing. And Molly’s head was resting on Tobin Heath’s lap.

Tobin was in LA for the hell of it. The midfielder needed a change in her routine since her nomad life was becoming dull. She always spent New Years with her family and she wanted to switch things up a bit. She kind of invited herself into the Press house and they didn’t mind. They loved Tobin out of all of Christen’s friends, mainly because she wasn’t as wild as Kelley. So the Press family gladly invited Tobin over for New Years. But Tobin came dateless as well and excluded herself from the couple activities going on in the living room of the house.

“Hey Toby.”

Tobin’s face scrunched at the nickname she hated so much.

“Yeah, yeah Pressy. What do you want.”

Christen’s eyes widened at Tobin’s snippy remark and the forward laughed.

“Who pissed in your Cheerios, Heath?”

Tobin failed to fight back a smile and quickly looked down at the ground before back up at her teammate.

“Sorry Chris. I’m not to fond of New Years anymore.”

“Same here.”

You make your way over to the midfielder and hold out your hand. Tobin denies your request and nods her head down towards Molly.

“Sorry Press. I care about Molly’s sleep more than you.”

Tobin smiled as the six-year-old on her lap continued to sleep.

“C’mon Tobin. Molly is a deep sleeper.”

Tobin rolled her eyes and softly picked up Molly’s head and got up from her spot.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

You playfully smack Tobin’s arm and the midfielder shines her trademark goofy smile. The two of you are awfully close for comfort. You wrap your arm around Tobin’s waist and lean your head on her shoulder.

“Do you do New Years resolutions, Tobin?”

“Yeah. Mine is to actually settle down this year.”

“Funny. That’s mine too.”

You both get interrupted by your family inside. Their voices are loud enough to hear outside and you can clearly hear what they’re saying.

10, 9, 8!

“Tobin? Have you ever had a New Years kiss?”

“No. Have you?”

“No”

7, 6, 5!!!!

Both of you look forward at the view of Palos Verdes as the screams from your family get louder.

4, 3, 2 1!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

As the party inside continued, you and Tobin turn painfully slow to look at each other.

“Hey, Chris, thanks for housing me on New Years Eve. And Happy New Year.”

“Anytime, Heath. And Happy New Year to you too.”

Both of you inch closer until your lips are dangerously close to Tobin. You look up at Tobin’s eyes and see that they’re closed. In an instant your eyes are closed too as your lips gracefully touch Tobin’s. Your kiss is interrupted by fireworks and both of you jump away from each other. The air is thick and the wind picks up as you avoid to look at Tobin. Your eyes rest on the hoodie strings resting on Tobin’s chest and your hands mindlessly play with them as Tobin’s arms find their way to your shoulders.

“Press.”

You ignore Tobin as you focus on the hoodie strings.

“Press.”

You feel overwhelmed as you can feel Tobin’s eyes on you.

“Christen.”

The hoodie strings are forgotten as Tobin’s hand finds your chin and lifts it until you’re eye to eye. 

“My eyes are up here, Superstar.”

You smile as Tobin smiles and once again your lips meet. Fireworks go off again and you’re not sure if it’s physical fireworks or the imaginary ones everyone says you feel during a kiss with your true love. You do know that your lips don’t part this time as Tobin’s hands find your waist and your’s wrap around her neck. After what seems like forever, the two of you part and you rest your head on Tobin’s chest.

Tobin’s face shows joy as she watches the fireworks the neighbors are setting off. She listens to the ringing in of the New Year while Christen listens to the fireworks of Tobin’s heartbeat. And in the utter chaos of New Years, Tobin and Christen finally got their New Years kiss and were already working on their New Years resolution. And they weren't planning on breaking this one.

For once, Christen and Tobin didn’t hate New Years Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! (and go follow skatertobin on tumblr!)


End file.
